Journey
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: When one path ends, another begins. When Alex's journey takes him away from Nome, will something change the ways of his heart so he can learn to love or will he crave the isolation he lives in?
1. Chapter 1

**_Journey_**

**_Alex_**

_I've been all over the white fields of Alaska, but the town of Nome is the one place that I hate the most. I used to have an owner, a boy named Alexander Nelson. He named me after him, possibly because he is a narcissistic human._

_My name is Alex; though I used to go by the name of… well… it's been so long since I've been called my old name… Anyways, I've been traveling all over the world, seeing a lot of good… and evil._

_Where did I fit in to this? Like many, I played by my own rules; kill or be killed, savage or survivor, oppressor or oppressed, dominate or dominated. I have to live by these rules or die by them._

_When I lived with that boy, he… he beat me because he thought I was weak. So one day, as he came towards me to beat me, I switched from being dominated to the dominant. As he lunged at me, I lunged back at him. Startled, he fell backwards and put his arm in front of him to protect himself._

_That boy was weak. He beat the weaker to feel strong. Well, as he lay screaming, I made a grab for his throat. That was my first time I tasted human blood. That was also my last time._

_After that day, I left Nome and went on my journey to wherever I would go. I taught myself how to hunt and how to survive._

_The day I killed a human, I was still a pup. I decided that society would never accept a monster like me so I fled into the forest to survive. I will always avoid humans… they're evil, sadistic creatures. I hate all of them. I will never trust a single human again._

_Humans are evil. All they do is believe that we animals are just around to be killed._

_Well, as luck would have it, I found an Inuit tribe. At first, I thought they would kill me, but instead, they welcomed me. They groomed me and gave me food. But the one thing I would never forget about them is Amarok._

_Amarok is a god. I don't know much about him, just that he can manipulate the minds of things, or something, and he believes that hunting for survival is ok, but hunting for the sport and money is bad._

_Well, I don't know what money is and I don't care about the sport, but humans are the one thing that scare me the most, but are also the most thrilling thing to hunt. Not like I hunt them though. I have better things to do._

_Sometimes, I can hear the call of the wolves, howling their woes and misfortunes. When I howl, I tell the world about my pain, my suffering, and my burdens. I usually never get a reply after so I go back to sleep in whatever cave I'm in._

_When I taught myself how to hunt and kill, I stopped thinking about the past and looked towards the future. So when I turned one, I went to the middle of the woods and I killed a grizzly bear for no apparent reason._

_Word spread fast about what I did. They called me a demon wolf; able to kill anything and disappear. I could hunt anything and the animal would never be made aware of my presence. I could sneak up on a sleeping squirrel and kill it before it even woke up. I could kill a rabbit before it could even run._

_The other wolves gave me a name that I don't care about either. The humans call me demon wolf and the wolves call me Son of Amarok. I'm no son of Amarok, but whatever. The middle of the forest is my domain and anything entering that isn't welcome (dogs, aggressors, humans) is fair game. I can hunt anything and kill it without being seen._

* * *

Two hunters, both white men, are moving through the center of the forest, knowing full well of the 'demonic entity' that lived within. As they move, they are unaware that they're being watched by a pair of silver eyes.

"C'mon Don; this thing aint out here! We should just go home!"

"James, we're going to kill this thing before it kills us! Now quit your bitchin and get a move on," Don spits back.

James mumbles something unintelligible, but a twig snapping catches his attention. He turns around and starts to look through the trees, praying the demonic wolf wasn't hunting them.

"Don, you need to see this!"

James had spotted two silver eyes staring at him, but he didn't know that the eyes were actually ice crystals reflecting the light back, causing a silver glow.

"Don?"

James turns around and sees that Don is nowhere to be found. He starts to panic a bit, but quickly regains his composure.

"This isn't funny Don! Just get your ass over here you jackass!"

He turns around and sees a wolf standing in front of him, blood on his muzzle. He backs up, but the wolf takes a step closer.

"You… Stay back! I mean it! I'm warning you!"

The wolf stops and cocks its head, as if unsure of what he's saying. As James looks at it, he sees it's not a hundred percent wolf. For one, it was slender like a wolf, but the tail wasn't right. It was too puffy.

"You… stay back!"

The hybrid steps closer and lowers the front part of its body to the ground. James grabs for his gun, but the hybrid leaps through the air and slams right into him.

"Get off of me! Get… ahhh!"

The hybrid bites down on his arm and uses its claws to slash at his neck. James' neck is torn wide open and both of his hands go around his throat as he chokes on his own blood. His eyes lock onto the demon wolf as it watches him die.

As their eyes meet, it's almost as if the creature is saying, _"Well played hunter. If only you were quicker."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The demon wolf just watched as the human's life fades out of his eyes. It always intrigued him, watching someone die.

Now, the demon wolf has a name; Alex. Alex, named after a white man, escaped with his life, but the same thing can't be said about Alexander Nelson. The locals found him with his throat ripped open and half of his face slashed. Well, the locals didn't blame the dog for defending itself. Nelson was known for beating his dogs to death and well, one of his dogs decided it didn't want to put up with it anymore.

Alexander's mother became enraged and she told her husband, Don Nelson, to go hunt for it and kill it. Well, just a few weeks ago, Don Nelson and James Kepler were found dead. Both of their throats were slashed open, but Don looked like he was mauled. When he was found, his insides were exposed to the wild, forever calling the German shepherd/ wolf mix Alex the demon wolf.

Alex sighs as he begins walking through his territory; something he has been doing for a couple of months now. Humans only enter on sled teams, but when they spot him, they ignore him as if he's some apparition.

Now, the humans who came into his territory with rifles and the intent to kill him, they were killed first. But he always made sure that they were hunting him. He would kick up snow which somehow caused the silver eye effect. If they spot it and shoot, they sealed their fates. If they spot it and ignore it, they are allowed to hunt.

As he's walking, he turns to see a chipmunk gathering acorns from under a tree. He walks up to it and sighs. The chipmunk drops everything it has and it slowly turns around to see Alex looking at it.

"Ahhh! Please don't eat me," the female chipmunk shouts.

"Relax, I already ate," Alex says bluntly.

The chipmunk keeps watching him, in case he tries anything. Alex sees all the acorns the chipmunk dropped and chuckles.

"I see you dropped your nuts."

"Yeah, well they were hard to get a hold of! I had to go past every tree, trying to find nuts! But noo, all the other chipmunks had gotten there first! It took me days to get these nuts!"

"Well, that's unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that it took you days to get your nuts."

"Well as long as… Hey, I know you! You're the son of Amarok! Yeah, the wolves keep talking about you, calling you the one member wolf pack. You can kill anything!"

"Well, I'm not the son of Amarok, but the rest is true."

The chipmunk starts to laugh. "I… I bet that's why you came over here. You were going to kill me, right," the chipmunk asks nervously.

"Actually, no. I came here to talk to someone. I've been really bored and I'm becoming more aggressive lately. I just don't know why."

"Well, I do. You're bored because you're lonely and the aggressiveness is coming from… well… you know…"

"Know what?"

"It's getting close to the mating season. Since you don't have a mate, you're becoming sexually active, attacking everything."

Alex sighs heavily and turns around and begins to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go eat."

"I thought you said you already ate…"

"I did. I ate a chipmunk about an hour ago."

Alex turns and walks away from the fainted female chipmunk, heading towards his den.

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking, Alex stops at his home. His home is a cave in the center of the forest. As Alex walks inside the cave, the smell of 'home' greets him kindly. Inside the cave are the bodied of his kills; kills he is going to eat. But, strangely enough, there are no dead humans inside.

"Well, home sweet home," Alex says sadly.

Alex is two years old and is still alone. Usually, he would have a mate by now, but he wasn't used to the mating rituals of wolves. He was used to the rituals of dogs; just go out and screw the first female you see. Well, Alex would never try that with wolves unless he wants to be ripped apart.

"My life is horrible; I'm a monster to my own kind. I doubt I could ever get a mate."

As Alex is sitting there, nearly coming to tears, he hears "Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

Alex stops himself from crying and walks towards the entrance to his home. As soon as he exits, he is met by a wondrous site. There standing in front of him are four females. All four of them are wolves and their scents are so… intoxicating.

"C-Can I help you four ladies?"

"Are you the son of Amarok?"

Alex sighs heavily. "Well, that's what the wolves call me, but in truth-"

"We're here to mate with the son of Amarok."

"Well, that's what they call me."

The four walk past Alex and he can smell this aroma coming off of them. He isn't sure what the aroma is, but whatever it is, it's getting him plenty excited.

* * *

The four females are walking around the cave, examining everything they came across. As Alex approaches them, one of the females frowns at him.

"Why do you have bones lying around?"

"Well, sometimes I forget to clean up after myself. I'm only two after all."

"Wait, you're just two? And you haven't mated yet with any females?"

"Well… no. I was… deciding to keep to myself. I don't get a lot of company. Anyways, do I mate with you all in one day or is there an amount of time I have to fulfill?"

"You must be new at this. Ok, first off, you mate whenever. As soon as you have gotten us pregnant, we'll leave and head back to our own packs, hopefully getting wolves who can achieve your status."

Alex sighs, but decides to go along with it. This may be his only chance at mating after all. The female he was talking to turns around and lowers her front part of her body and raises her rear. Alex slowly walks over and inhales her scent. For some reason, it's intoxicating.

He stands on his hind legs and grabs her hind legs with his forepaws. His unsheathed erectile is throbbing in excitement. He places it at her entrance and stops.

"So… do I ask if you're ready or just go for it?"

"Just go for it."

Alex does as he's told. He pushes his cock inside of her and she suddenly starts to shift her body around to become comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't know you would be so big. Just… give me a moment."

Alex finally realizes that the other three females have disappeared. "Where did they go?"

"Probably deeper inside the cave. Now shut up and thrust into me!"

Alex smiles and begins thrusting. She yelps in pain and Alex stops concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Just… give me a moment."

Alex sits there for a moment before the wolf gives him the okay. He soon begins thrusting into her, sending wave after wave after wave of pleasure though her body and he in turn is receiving waves of pleasure.

Soon, he begins to feel his cock begin to twitch, signaling to him that he was close. Unbeknownst to him was that the female was getting closer to the edge as well. With one last thrust, they both reach their climaxes and Alex's fluids flood the wolf's entrance.

The wolf sighs in pleasure. "That… That was great!"

* * *

Alex mated with them for another couple of days before they too disappeared from his life. He never got to meet his pups which made him aware of the complete isolation he lives in. Months after, he started to track down caribou for the winter. He loves the snow, he just hates going hungry.

As he's walking through his territory, he hears something… something familiar; something dangerous.

"Humans," Alex hisses. He rushes towards the sound, making sure they weren't hunting him. The snow had taken hold and the blizzard was making the trip worse.

Finally, he arrives on a small hill to see a sled team… with a wounded musher and a box full of… unknown stuff. _'Why are they in my territory?'_

He starts to move in for the kill, knowing that they will try to attack him, being that he smells like the wild and they are more domesticated, but stops when he sees the lead dog. The dog looks… well… like him. Perplexed, he stops and watches them disappear from view.

"I must be going mad…"

He turns and walks back to his territory, unsure about what he just saw.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_One year after the diphtheria epidemic_

The fear of humans that Alex had is gone. After killing two of them, he knew he could kill a human without a second thought. But today, today he's going into the town of Nome to test how brave he is.

"So this is it… Nome," says Alex. The fear is still growing inside of him, but he can kill anything. Today, he is going to kill his fear. He slowly walks into the town, knowing full well that he would get a lot of people's attentions.

But for once, no one looked at him. Everyone just saw him as one of the dogs. As he walks down the snowy street, he spots a hybrid… No, the hybrid he saw before, approaching him.

When the dog got close enough, Alex could already tell what he would say.

"Listen demon wolf, I don't know your name, but you can stay as long as you don't hurt anybody, alright?"

Alex reels back in shock. He was expecting a 'Get out of town' speech, but this dog said he could stay… He wasn't used to things being nice to him.

"Uh… I don't know what to say… I have to leave."

The dog frowns at him, not completely understanding why. "Why do you have to leave? You just got here."

"Because… I don't feel safe here anymore. The buildings threaten my mere existence. I have to leave… I have to go somewhere else."

Alex turns and walks away from the dog and even walking away from the town itself.

Alex stops on a nearby hill and, with a tear streaming down his cheek, he looks back at the town that he had just left.

"I'm an outcast. An enemy to my own kind. I belong amongst neither wolves nor dogs. I'm my own pack. I will never be accepted in any society. I might as well defend my territory from any threats…," sighs Alex in despair.

He turns back to the direction he was heading and continues to walk towards his home. He doesn't know why he's depressed; he just is. It was as if his life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_Sometime later_

_Who is that? What are they doing here, near the edge of my territory? Do they want to be killed? No one enters my territory without my say so, unless death is what they want._

_It's like that dog seems… what the hell is that? Is that… of course, Black Eye told me about a hybrid living with him for a bit. Knowing where packs live and befriending the alphas is a great way to survive, though it's easy to befriend them when they think you're the son of a god that possibly doesn't even exist. Well, no matter, if they enter my territory unannounced, they die just like the trespassers they are._

Alex watches the trio as… well… whatever they're doing. He knows that the animals that live in his territory do their best to keep intruders out, which he's thankful for. They tell him by making their loud calls, which he uses to tell if they succeeded or not. If it lasts longer than ten seconds, the trespassers fates are his. If it's shorter, well… then he's bored the rest of the day.

He turns and disappears into his territory, hoping they just wander in. He needs to entertain himself after all.

* * *

**_Kyle_**

_I've been all over Alaska and Canada, wondering about all the legends the wolves tell each other. One legend has always perplexed me; the son of Amarok. They say he lives in the center of the forest and kills all intruders. _

_I can understand that, but the weird part is that he lives in complete isolation and he kills everything and anything. The wolves that watched him when he was a pup say he could sneak up on a sleeping squirrel and kill it before it could make a sound. Well, that sure is remarkable, but is it more acceptable to say that it's just a wolf with skill than saying it's the son of Amarok?_

_The wolves argued that when the pup was a year old, he killed a grizzly bear. But they say it was an adult grizzly that he killed. That raised a lot of questions; how does a pup kill an adult grizzly? How does a pup have the knowledge of killing a grizzly? Why the hell was a pup looking for a grizzly in the first place?_

_So many questions; not enough answers. The one thing I do know is that I want to see this wolf with my own eyes._

_Sorry, I never introduced myself. I am Kylekosownado'Derakfulion. I have no idea what language that is; I think my mom and dad were throwing random words together. When I lived with the wolf pack and told them my name, they called me Kylek. Well, I decided to go by Kyle._

_Well, I soon learned that the son of Amarok went by a different name; the demon wolf. The humans and dogs called him that because he kills everything and has as much mercy as a raging demon. Well, apparently, two hunters were found and with their throats slashed open and one of them looked like he had been mauled._

_So after that, I asked around. These are the legends I got to give you an accurate description of the demon wolf;_

_Legend One (from Kaylen); A grey wolf with silver eyes lives in the center of the forest, killing everything that it comes across. Its preferred target is humans. Humans created him through their vile ways, but he managed to escape and he slaughtered a whole village. You can hear him at night as he hunts the forest, slaughtering everything in his territory, even other wolves._

_Legend Two (from Korahn); A black demon lives in the center of the forest. His eyes bleed fire and anything that looks upon him dies. If he spots you, you die as he rips you apart. No one is safe from the demon wolf. Well, he was created by human enchantments. He used to be normal until they got him. Now, he kills anything for the thrill._

_Legend Three (from Black Eye); I know who the demon wolf is so ignore the legends. His name is Alex. He was named after Alexander Nelson, an abusive owner who nearly killed him. One day, Alex had enough so he ripped the boy's throat out. Well, Alex feared death and ran out of the home, heck, even the town and lived in the center of the forest. There, he practiced how to hunt, how to fish, how to kill, and how to survive. Well, when he was a year old, he killed a grizzly bear. I know that's true because I saw him do it with my own eyes._

_Anyways, Alex guards his territory with his life. He fears the other packs will try to kick him out, but they won't. Not enough food in the center for a pack to survive on anyways. Well, he mated twenty times due to female tributes. But as I was saying, Alex guards his territory with his life from anything; dogs, wolves (aggressive wolves), humans, etc. But there is one thing he does not kill; females. He lives by an old wolf code; never harm a female. He lives by it as if life depended on it because those codes are all he has._

_Me: What does Alex look like?_

_Black Eye: He looks like a wolf, but he isn't a wolf. He's part German shepherd. You can tell by his tail. He also has silver eyes. The brightest silver eyes I've ever seen before in my life._

_Me: Is he a good hunter?_

_Black Eye: No, he's a great hunter! He could kill, and has, a squirrel while it sleeps before it even wakes up. He can kill a rabbit before it has time to turn around. I've seen him do it and I have to say, it scares me to think that he can be anywhere, watching us right now._

_Well, there you have it; Alex is the demon wolf, has silver eyes, is a mix, and is the best hunter in the forest. And I'm going to track him. And if anything, I want to know how he can live alone. _


End file.
